Some electronic devices can display information regarding applications that are running on a display screen. An electronic device capable of starting applications simultaneously can display the applications running on a display screen. When a user operates an active application selected by her/him using a touch panel or the like, operable information such as a menu screen of an operation may overlap on the display screen on which the active application is being displayed. For example, while an application for viewing a motion picture is running, if the application is operated, operable information such as an operation menu screen may end up being displayed overlapping the motion picture, causing an inconvenience by forcibly interrupting viewing of the motion picture.